


Miku Dies at Her Birthday Party

by Pikachukat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Hatsune Miku's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachukat/pseuds/Pikachukat
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Miku Dies at Her Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.

Miku entered her dark, cold house after school. She invited the twins over because yes.

Æñywāyß, she turned the lights on and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a cake on the table and balloons saying, _"Happy birthday, fat rat!"_

She took off her shoes and put them somewhere near the door, I don't know where.

She approached the table and looked at the weird cake, which said, _"Fat idiot."_

_'What in the-'_ she thought to herself.

She looked at the twins, and they look at her with a blank face.

All of a sudden, the others pop out of their hiding spots and shouted, "Happy birthday, Mìkū!"

Miku died and exploded, killing everyone else.

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash.


End file.
